A Dark Romance
by TruNorwegianblackmetal
Summary: Where 2 Dutch guys fall in love


Chapter 1

''Wow, u are so good at drums!'' said Seregor to Namtar. Seregor was tall, dark and handsome. He had flowing long chestnut hair and green eyes. He was wearing a long black coat with buttons on it and leather pants.  
''Thank you'' said Namtar. Namtar was blonde and his hair was also very long and thick. He had blue eyes and he was wearing skinny jeans and no shirt, showing his toned body and tattoos. Seregor smiled at Namtar. He had a sweet smile that always lifted the mood, like a ray of sunshine. He was a happy guy for a black metal singer. Carach Angren were practicing for their first concert on the new album tour. It was hard work and they were all very nervous about playing the new songs.  
''I have to learn the guitar parts better for this concert, I have not practiced them enough!'' said Seregor.  
''They sound great to me, you are just too self conscious!'' said Namtar, brushing his flowing blonde hair with his strong manly hands.  
''You're right, I'm so self conscious'' said Seregor.  
The door opened and Ardek came in. Ardek was also very handsome and had long brown hair, but not as long as seregor's or his brothers. He was wearing a long cloak and black jeans.  
''What is going on?'' asked Ardek.  
The others turned around and looked at him, surprised that he showed up on time.  
''We're already rehearsing, come and join in at the keyboard!'' said Seregor.  
''Great! is it going well?'' asked Ardek.  
''I think so'' said Namtar, smiling.  
Seregor smiled at them both and everyone was pleased to see each other. Ardek sat at the keyboard and started to play some spooky tunes. The others joined in and they started to enjoy the songs. All through the rehearsal, Namtar could not keep his eyes off Seregor. He was so handsome and talented, but it was just friendship and admiration in the band. Ardek noticed his brother was missing some of the drum parts, and wondered if they had practiced the new songs properly.  
They finished the last songs and Ardek stopped Namtar as he was going out of the room to the backstage.  
''are you ok brother?'' asked Ardek, worried about Namtar.  
''Umm, yes I am fine! nervous.'' said Namtar.  
He was still looking at Seregor from behind, but he didn't think that anyone would notice it.  
They went into the backstage and Seregor got the makeup. He put on some corpse paint and sat the others down. Namtar watched him put makeup on Ardek and felt weird inside, almost like he was jealous. He waited his turn and Seregor smiled at him. he put the makeup on Namtar and brushed his cheek with his delicate hand. Namtar felt all weak and thought he was ill. Then they had to go and go on stage.

Chapter 2

Carach angren went on stage. The stage lights were off and the road crew had set up their instruments. Namtar thought he felt so weak because he had stage fright. Ardek was worried about his brother and that he might faint on stage. The audience was quiet and they didn't notice the band come on stage at first. A few people shouted when they noticed Seregor at the microphone stand. Seregor plugged in his guitar and did a soundcheck on the microphone. The sound of his voice mesmerized Namtar for a second... He was a talented singer with a smooth soft voice.  
Namtar tried the drums and that the cymbals and triggers worked.  
Seregor bent down to adjust the mic stand. His trousers were very tight and sexy.  
''I wonder why he doesnt have a girlfriend?'' thought Namtar.  
''He's very hot! Is that weird to think that about my band mate?''  
Namtar quickly forgot his thought, because the lights came on and the audience cheered.  
they started to play songs and everyone was enjoying it, but namtar was distracted.  
Sergeor stood at the drum kit and smiled at Namtar. His smile was like heaven and Namtar almost forgot to play the blastbeat.  
Seeing Seregor swish his beautiful hair made Namtar feel warm inside. The show went very quickly, like it was a beautiful dream.

Chapter 3

Carach Angren left the stage and went to the backstage. Namtar felt his heart pounding, it must have been from the hard drumming he had done, but he had never felt that before. Maybe he was getting ill after all. Seregor went after Ardek into the band's back stage room. He held the door for Namtar.  
''Thank you.'' said Namtar.  
As he walked past Seregor, their hands brushed. Namtar looked back at Seregor, and caught his deep green eyes. Seregor smiled and Namtar felt weak again.  
''I have to sit down...''' said Namtar, looking around for a chair.  
''here'' said Ardek, offering him the piano stool to sit on.  
Namtar sat down on the piano stool. Seregor came in and stood by them.  
''Are you ok Namtar?'' said Ardek.  
''I dont know' said Namtar, looking up at Seregor, distracted.  
''I hope we dont have to cancel the new tour!'' said Seregor, worried.  
''I like to spend time together as a band, it wouldn't only be sad for the fans if that happened!'' said Ardek.  
Namtar realized that this was true... he looked at Seregor and felt sad. He was fine to play the tour, but something didnt feel right. Ardek brought a iced tea for Namtar and a beer for himself.  
''What would you like Seregor?'' he aksed.  
''I would like a cocktail please.'' said Seregor, smiling.  
Ardek went out of the backstage and to the bar area.  
''Are you ok?'' asked Seregor to Namtar.  
''I think I'm ok, I feel so weird. I think I'm ill.'' said Namtar.  
''That's not good. Maybe it's too hot in here.'' Said Seregor.  
Seregor took off his coat and put it on the back of his chair. Namtar could see his muscular physique through his tight black shirt.  
''It is very hot in here, they have the heating on.'' said Namtar.  
Seregor nodded and started to take off his Tshirt. Namtar noticed that it was very hot in the room now. Seregor put his shirt on the floor and his long brown hair fell over his bare chest. Namtar looked around, they were alone together in the room and maybe it shouldn't have felt so awkward. But it did. Namtar felt brave and thought he woudl ask something while his brother was out of the room.  
''Seregor... can I ask you something please?'' said Namtar.  
''Of course, you can ask me anything.'' Said Seregor, smiling.  
''w-why are you still single? You're the best looking guy out of us all!'' Namtar fake laughed, feeling shy.  
Seregor paused and thought for a second.  
''I dont know, I guess I think so much about music and stuff, I have never thought about it before!'' Laughed Seregor, a bit confused by the question.  
''Maybe I will find a nice Girlfriend on this tour.'' he said.  
''Namtar, why don't you have a girlfriend? you arent exactly bad looking'' asked Seregor.  
''I'm the drummer, and I'm shy I guess'' said Namtar quietly.  
Namtar looked at his feet and pretended to laugh, but he felt a lot colder. Maybe they would both find a girlfriend on tour.  
He looked up at Seregor and felt a strange feeling.  
''I-I think you have some corpsepaint on you.'' Namtar said, pointing.  
''where?'' asked Seregor, looking down.  
''There'' said Namtar, pointing really close at seregor's bare chest, so that they almost touched.  
''oh... youre right! silly me!'' said Seregor, brushing his hair back and licking his finger to rub off the corpse paint.  
''Wow...'' thought Namtar.  
He was spellbound and wanted to rub the corpsepaint off for Seregor, but he didn't. That would be too weird.  
Suddenly, the moment was broken and Ardek returned with the cocktail.  
''It's hot in here!'' said Ardek, taking off his coat and giving the drink to Seregor.  
'I know. I'll have this drink and then we'll go back to the bus, it's cooler in there.'' Said Seregor.  
Namtar finished his drink and watched the others, he hoped that it didnt seem awkward a moment ago.

Chapter 4

They finished their drinks, took their coats and left the backstage down a narrow coridoor towards the exit. There was no security team here, but most of the people had gone home from the show. Seregor shouted out, worried that someone was following him from the crowd and bumped into him.  
''Don't be silly, its only me!'' said Namtar nervously.  
''Youre walking very close to me, are you worried that someone is stalking you?'' asked Seregor, laughing.  
''I'm fine, I just don't want to get lost in here, it's too dark even for me'' said Namtar, unconvincingly.  
bumping into Seregor made him feel even more shy but he couldnt help it.  
they walked outside the venue to the bus, across the car parking lot. It was really cold outside and Namtar shivered. They got to the bus and Seregor opened the door. They went inside. It was dark in the bus. Ardek turned on the lights.  
''Lol your nipples are all pokey!'' said Ardek laughing.  
''hahaha! It's cold out there, you weirdo!'' said Seregor also laughing.  
Namtar pretended to laugh as well, but he couldnt help but look at what they were laughing at.  
They all sat down on the couch together, Ardek sat between Namtar and Seregor. Namtar liked his brother, but he wished he could sit near Seregor.  
''Hey, do you guys want another drink?'' asked Ardek.  
''Sure!'' said Seregor, smiling.  
''what do you want to drink?'' asked Ardek.  
''I would like a gin and tonic please'' said Seregor  
''Me too!'' said Namtar.  
''cool, I will make us so me drinks in the kitchen'' said Ardek.  
He stood up and went out to the bus kitchen.  
They were alone again. Namtar smiled at Seregor, but there was the space of an empty seat between them. Seregor looked deeply into Namtar's eyes, or so he thought, for a second, before looking at his shoes. He seemed shy.  
''It's much colder in here.'' said Seregor quietly.  
He probably wasnt shy thought Namtar, but he was resting his voice.  
''It's... warmer on this side of the couch.'' said Namtar.  
Seregor shuffled over into Ardek's empty seat, next to Namtar.  
Ardek came back from the kitchen with the drinks.  
''Hey you stole my seat!'' he said, pointing at Seregor.  
''It's warmer on this side! you can sit in the cold side!'' Laughed Seregor.  
Ardek put the gins on the table and sat on the end of the couch. Namtar reached out to get his drink and his shoulder brushed against Seregor's, but he didn't seem to notice.  
''Be careful, there is a lot of gin in that drink!'' said Ardek  
''That's ok'' smiled Namtar.  
Seregor took a cigarette out of his pocket.  
''Oh no, I forgot my lighter!'' he said, looking around the floor.  
''Don't worry, I have one.'' said Namtar, taking his lighter out of his pocket and lighting Seregor's cigarette.  
''thank you.'' he smiled.  
Namtar smiled back, feeling very happy that Seregor was happy too.

-

The band were feeling tired, and they had drunk all the gin in the fridge.

''I guess I should wash off this corpsepaint'' said Seregor, standing up and going to the bathroom.  
''Me too.'' said Namtar, staying behind the singer nervously.  
Seregor put water in the sink and washed off the makeup fast. Namtar waited until he left the bathroom and went in with some towels to wash off his makeup too. when he finished, he noticed seregor was looking around outside of the bathroom. He was all wet.  
''do you need a towel?'' asked Namtar.  
''yes, I left my towel at home, I am so distracted!'' said Seregor, smiling.  
''Me too'' thought Namtar.  
He gave Seregor his towel and watched as his flowing hair swayed like ripe corn in a meadow.  
Ardek shouted from the bedroom area of the bus.  
''I turned up late, but there are only 2 beds in here!'' said Ardek, annoyed.  
''I will sleep on the floor I guess.'' he said.  
''No, you're my brother, you can have my bed.'' Said Namtar.  
''where will you sleep?'' asked Ardek, worried.  
''Well, I don't mind sharing, if you are ok with it.'' said Seregor.  
''Ok... I am cool with that.'' said Namtar, really nervous.  
Ardek was already in the bottom bunk bed and putting his bags away in the luggage store.  
Namtar climbed up the ladder to the top bunk bed and moved over to the side.  
Seregor came back from the kitchen with his luscious hair tied up in a hairband and climbed up the ladder. He was wearing pyjama pants with stars and moons on them. He climbed into the bunk next to Namtar. It was very cramped and Namtar didnt think they would sleep much, they could barely move in the bed.  
''Good night Seregor'' said Namtar.  
''Good night.'' said Seregor with his soft voice.  
Namtar felt Seregor's long hair on his face and it smelled of flowers and fruity conditioner, it felt like pure silk. He closed his eyes and felt the singer breathing against him under the sheet.  
...

Chapter 5

''Are you awake?'' whispered Seregor  
Namtar could hear his voice like a beautiful tune in the dark bunk bed.  
''yes... what's up?'' asked Namtar, barely awake.  
Seregor rolled over to face the drummer, pressing tight against him.  
''I can't sleep.'' said Seregor.  
''Oh, is it my fault?'' asked Namtar, feeling shy now that he was awake.  
Seregor's face was next to his neck and he could feel his breath.  
''yes'' said seregor quietly, now tightly against Namtar in the bunk.  
''I'm s-so sorry. Do I snore too loud?'' asked Namtar, worried that he'd upset Seregor.  
''No, it's not that.'' said Seregor, pausing.  
''My elbows?'' asked Namtar, confused.  
''No'' replied Seregor.  
Namtar jumped, he felt Seregor's hand touch his back.  
''What's wrong?'' asked Namtar nervously.  
''I... I can't stop thinking about you.'' said Seregor quietly.  
Namtar was confused. He didnt know what he just heard. his heart was beating faster and he started to panic.  
''oh. Really, I'm not ill.'' he said, trying not to cough.  
''I know that. I mean...'' seregor stopped.  
Namtar gasped as the singer ran his hand through Namtar's hair.  
''I cant stop thinking about you, in a way that I've never felt before.'' said Seregor.  
Namtar was exploding inside, but he kept quiet. He realized that he also felt the same way  
and it was why he had been feeling so strange.  
''are you upset?'' asked Seregor.  
''no. I think that I feel the same way. I cant focus whenever youre around. it's like my heart wants you.'' Said Namtar, sweating nervously.  
''I have to tell you. Every time you play the drums, I feel so dizzy and excited. I think you're so sexy, I can't ignore it.'' said Seregor  
Namtar blushed, but no one could see in the dark.  
Seregor's hand slid up Namtar's back and into his hair again.  
''you don't this?'' asked Seregor  
''no, I feel the same way'' said Namtar, pressing closer against the singer.  
They were silent for a minute, Seregor caressing Namtar's body with both of his hands. They were so close and Namtar could feel the heat of Seregor's body against his. He could hear the soft whisper of his breath. Namtar moved closer and felt seregor's hand running through his hair. He ran his other hand up Namtar's arm slowly. Namtar could see his eyes shining in the dark and could feel Seregor looking at him. Seregor brought his hand up to Namtar's face softly. Namtar leaned towards the singer and they brushed cheeks.  
''Kiss me.'' Whispered Namtar.  
Seregor's lips pressed tightly against Namtars, as if this was their first and last kiss that he wanted to savor forever. his lips were smooth and soft. Seregor's hands caressed Namtars neck, slowing sliding up to his face. it was a kiss of affection and deep passion. Both of them had lost track of time and everything around them, lost in this moment...

-

Namtar opened his eyes. the light in the kitchen was on and someone was moving around. the bed next him was empty, and the sheet was on the floor. He sat up and put his feet onto the ladder. His brother was still asleep in the bottom bunk. Namtar climbed down the ladder and walked into the kitchen. Seregor was near the sink making coffee.  
''Umm... hi'' said Namtar.  
Seregor jumped, startled.  
''Hey. Did I wake you up?'' asked Seregor, putting the water into the coffee cup.  
''no, I woke up. uh...'' Namtar paused.  
''I can't sleep, I had a really strange dream.'' said Seregor  
''oh?'' said Namtar, wondering what the singer meant.  
''It was kind of weird, and awkward. You were in the dream too.'' said Seregor, looking down at his coffee. He looked embarassed.  
''Oh. I had a strange dream too.'' said Namtar  
''I dont think it was as strange as mine!'' laughed Seregor.  
Namtar looked at the floor. Was it really a dream? maybe they had both had the same dream.  
He hoped that it was real.,,

Chapter 6  
Seregor sat at the table and drunk his coffee slowly, looking out of the window at the street lights outside. Namtar was sitting near him with a glass of water. they were silent, and the thought about the dream was a bit uncomfortable. Namtar hoped that it was real, but it was probably nothing more than a dream. Seregor looked at Namtar, who looked sad and dissapointed now.  
''are you ok?'' asked Seregor, patting Namtar's shoulder.  
Namtar jumped and looked up at Seregor, trying to smile.  
''yes, I'm fine... Tired I guess.'' said Namtar, looking away from Seregor's glinting green eyes.  
''Was I in your dream too?'' asked Seregor, looking at Namtar.  
''umm... yes, you were.'' said namtar awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact with the singer.  
''In the dream... well, I'm kind of embarassed, we were close.'' Said Namtar.  
''Close?'' asked Seregor, sliding his coffee cup across the table.  
''We were, you know...'' Namtar paused, looking away.  
''Kissing?'' asked Seregor, looking seriously at the drummer.  
''Umm. How did you know that?'' asked Namtar, sweating.  
''I had the same dream.'' Said seregor, looking down.  
''Was it a nightmare?'' asked Namtar, trying to smile.  
''well, not really. I dont know what to say.'' Said Seregor, standing up and turning away from Namtar.  
Both of the band members went back to the bunk silently. It was uncomfortable. They both climbed the ladder and under the sheet. Seregor pressed against Namtar, but they were both cold and tense. Neither of them knew what to say, and both of them were trying to figure out the dream. Was it possible to have the same dream at the same time? or did they actually do those things? Maybe it was a coincidence, or maybe the dream was real. there was a long pause as they thought about what to do next. Namtar's head was spinning. They were almost asleep when Namtar felt something brush his leg.  
''Did you enjoy it?'' Whispered Seregor, his hand rubbing Namtar's leg.  
''What?'' Asked Namtar, startled, although he was starting to smile again.  
''The dream, did you like it?'' Asked Seregor, leaning closer.  
''I guess so...'' said Namtar, shy to answer Seregor.  
''Maybe it wasn't a dream after all. I don't know, but I kinda liked it.'' whispered Seregor, wrapping his arm around Namtar.  
Namtar shuddered, maybe they would forget everything in the morning, but he was truly happy right now.

Chapter 7

It was 8 Am and the alarm clock was going off.  
Seregor and Namtar woke up and Ardek was making cereal in the kitchen.  
The got out of the bed and went into the kitchen to see what was going on.  
''Good morning, did you sleep well?'' asked Ardek, looking at his band mates at the door.  
They were both really tired but nodded and smiled. Ardek put the cereal on the table and it was count Chocula, which was Seregor's favorite. They liked everything to be spooky, even their breakfast cereal.  
''wow, count chocula is my favorite!'' said Seregor, getting a spoon to eat the cereal.  
''What are you having Ardek?'' asked Namtar.  
''Fruity loops of course!'' said Ardek, sitting at the table.  
''Eww, fruity loops are so colorful and cute!'' said Seregor.  
He passed a spoon to Namtar, and their fingers brushed. They were silent for a second, remembering what had happened last night.  
''Are you ok?'' asked Ardek, noticing that the others had gone quiet.  
''umm... yes, we're great!'' said Seregor, snapping out of it.  
Ardek nodded and ate his fruity loops.  
''We don't have anymore milk left.'' said Namtar, looking at the empty milk on the counter.  
''I can go get some after breakfast I guess'' said Seregor.  
''I have to clean up in here.'' Said Ardek.  
''Ok, I have to get some... er, butter, too.'' said Namtar, looking awkwardly at Seregor.  
''Butter? we have loads of butter.'' Said Ardek, looking at his brother suspiciously.  
''Uh, well I wanted to make everyone a surprise later,but you spoiled it now!'' said Namtar, thinking of an excuse to go out shopping with Seregor.  
''Sorry hahaha!'' said Ardek, putting his cereal bowl in the sink.  
''Seregor, can I go shopping with you? I don't know any of the shops here and I don't want to get lost.'' Asked Namtar.  
''Sure, I wont spoil the surprise.'' said Seregor, winking at the drummer.  
the others put their cereal bowls into the sink and they went to get dressed. Ardek thought that it was weird that his brother was hanging around Seregor so much, maybe they were planning a party.  
Seregor went into the bunk bed and found his shirt and jeans in his bag. Namtar followed him and looked for his bag too, but Seregor was standing there in nothing except his Y fronts.  
''Wow'' thought Namtar, looking at his sexy bandmate.  
He picked up his bag and found a t shirt and shorts while Seregor was putting on some jeans.  
''cool, we have the same shirt!'' said Seregor, pointing at the t shirt that Namtar was wearing.  
''yeah.'' smiled Namtar, putting on his black shorts to go with the T shirt.  
''Hey Ardek where are our shoes?'' said Seregor, looking around.  
''on the couch'' said Ardek, he was washing up the cereal bowls.  
Seregor went to get their shoes and Namtar folded up the pyjamas and put them under the bunk bed.  
They went to the exit on the bus and put their shoes on.  
''Do you know where the shops are here?'' asked Namtar.  
''I dont know, I guess there are loads of shops here.'' said Seregor, opening the door.  
It was sunny and cold outside and there was no one around. The birds were singing and it was going to be a nice day. Seregor and Namtar walked across the parking lot to the main street. At the end of the street was a park and an ice cream van parked outside. There were shops for furniture and musical instruments, and some hairdresser shops, but no food shops yet.  
They kept walking past the park and around the corner.  
''Hey Namtar, can I borrow your lighter again please?'' asked Seregor.  
''Sure, hey we can buy you a new one in the store, if we ever find the store'' said Namtar, smiling.  
Seregor lit his cigarette and smiled at Namtar. He wondered if Namtar had come out with him so they could be alone again, but neither said anything about it. Up ahead was a sign that said ''Supermarket - Groceries and News papers''  
''I think we've found the right place.'' Said Namtar.  
They stood outside of the store while Seregor finished his cigarette.  
''What do we need?'' asked Seregor, looking at Namtar.  
''umm, Milk, a lighter, butter, eggs, flour and sugar.'' Said Namtar.  
''Wow, you're baking a cake! I knew it!'' said Seregor.  
''yeah, but don't tell Ardek'' said Namtar.  
They went into the store and walked around. Stuff here was a lot cheaper than back home, so they bought lots of snacks and candies to go with the shopping.  
''I guess we should go help Ardek clean up in the tour bus.'' Said Namtar.  
Seregor nodded and they left the store. Namtar looked at the Ice cream van outside of the park on the way back and thought that he had some spare coins in his pockets.  
''Hey, Seregor? Do you want an Ice cream?'' he asked, stopping across the street from the park.  
''wow, that would be great!'' said Seregor.  
They crossed the road together and went up to the ice cream van, which had just opened for business. Namtar pointed at the pictures of the different ICe creams and asked which one seregor liked the most.  
''I want the double chocolate with red sauce. Spooky blood sauce!'' he said.  
They both laughed. Namtar was going to order the same.  
''Hey, can I have 2 double chocolate cones with red sauce please?'' he asked.  
'Sure, that will cost 5.40'' Said the ice cream man.  
Namtar looked in his pocket and took out the money. He only had 3.20  
''oh... I don't have enough for 2 ice creams. Just one please, for Seregor then.'' he said sadly.  
He paid for the ice cream and gave it to Seregor, but he looked sad that Namtar didn't have an ice cream too.  
''Hey, dont worry. Wanna go sit in the park and eat it?'' said Namtar.  
Seregor smiled and they went into the park. The sun was shining and no one was around yet as it was so early. They sat down together on the bench and put the shopping down on the ground. Seregor licked the ice cream, but he felt bad that Namtar had to watch when he didnt have one too.  
''hey... do you want to share with me?'' asked seregor.  
Namtar looked up, surprised.  
''Uh, I guess so.'' he smiled.  
Seregor licked one side of the Ice cream and Namtar licked the other. Sometimes their faces were so close that they almost touched. Namtar was so excited and happy, and he couldn't believe how kind seregor was being. as the ice cream dissapeared, they got closer and closer to each other.  
There was only a little bit left, and Namtar licked Seregor's face by accident.  
''oh my god, I'm so sorry! this is awkward.'' he said, sitting back.  
Seregor smiled  
''No, it's fine.'' he said.  
Seregor dropped the ice cream cone and leaned closer to the drummer.  
''Really, I am sorry though... that was...'' Namtar noticed that Seregor was really close to him. He looked around the park hoping no one would see them.  
Seregor pulled Namtar closer. Namtar started to lose himself in Seregor's lush green eyes.  
"Shhhh. Don't talk" Whispered Seregor.  
Namtar closed his eyes and felt Seregor's soft warm lips press firmly onto his. His hands were running through Namtar's long blonde hair again hair, sending shivers down his spine. Slowly he pulled away and Namtar's heart was racing.  
''Oh'' he said, looking at Seregor strangely.  
There was a moment of silence between them, before Seregor stood up and picked up the shopping bags.  
''I guess we should go back to the bus. Ardek will be worried we're lost.'' Said Seregor, smiling but looking seriously at Namtar.  
''uh... yeah, sure thing.'' said Namtar, wondering if he was dreaming again.  
He realized that it wasn't a dream at all, because when he stood up he felt Seregor's empty hand holding his.  
''let's go and bake a cake.'' Said Seregor, smiling.  
Namtar didn't know what to say, but he followed the singer out of the park and back to the street.

When they got back, Ardek was vacuuming the bus and everything was clean.  
''Where were you guys, I thought you'd got lost!'' he said, looking up at them.  
''We did!'' said Seregor laughing.  
''I'll put this stuff in the fridge for later.'' said Namtar, taking the shopping bags into the kitchen.

Chapter 8

Namtar was in the kitchen, mixing the flour, eggs and water together to make the cake. Seregor was standing near the door to keep Ardek from seeing the surprise.  
''I hope this cake doesnt take long to make! It's so boring standing by this door!'' said Seregor, brushing his long brown hair back with his hand.  
Namtar looked at Seregor and smiled.  
''Is Ardek inside or did he go out?'' he asked, pointing at the door.  
Seregor opened the door and looked outside. The lounge was empty and no one was in the bus with them.  
''You're right, he got bored and went out I guess.'' Said Seregor, closing the kitchen door again.  
''I'm so bored...'' He whispered, looking at the drummer with wicked eyes.  
Namtar paused.  
''You can help me make the cake if you like Seregor.'' He said.  
''Sure. What do you want me to do?'' asked Seregor, taking a mixing bowl and a spoon from the cupboard. He seemed disappointed that Namtar was only interested in finishing his baking.  
''You can mix the icing and help me put the cake batter into the cake pans if you like.'' said Namtar, trying to pretend he hadn't noticed.  
Namtar finished mixing up the cake batter and he put in the chocolate powder. Seregor brushed past him, rubbing his shoulder against Namtar's back as he went to the cupboard with the cake pans in it. The cupboard was empty, and Namtar had already put the cake pans out on the sideboard. He handed the bowl to Seregor, who put the batter into the cake pans.  
He bent down near Namtar to open the oven, running his hand down Namtar's thigh as he put the cake pans inside. Namtar was really excited, but his brother could come back and catch them together if anything happened, so he pretended to ignore Seregor. Seregor stood up, annoyed that Namtar was ignoring his advances.  
''How long do we need to bake the cake for?'' asked Seregor, trying to get the drummer's attention.  
''20 minutes.'' said Namtar.  
Seregor set theoven to bake for 20 minutes and put his arm around Namtar's shoulder.  
''Ok, so what do we do for 20 minutes while the cake is baking?'' asked Seregor, looking at the drummer shyly.  
''I'm really bored.''  
''we can lay on the couch and watch a movie if you like.'' said Namtar, moving away and putting the baking stuff into the sink.  
Seregor nodded, still annoyed that Namtar wasn't responding to him. He opened the door to the lounge and they went in together. They sat down on the couch and Namtar picked up the TV remote. There was a space between them, which made Seregor even more annoyed.  
''What do you want to watch Seregor?'' said Namtar, looking at the movie channels.  
The TV was really small and they didn't have many channels to watch.  
''A horror movie of course'' said Seregor, shrugging.  
Namtar flicked through the channels.  
''There's only romance movies. All the horror movies are really late at night.'' he said, disappointed.  
Seregor looked into namtar's eyes and went silent.  
''I guess we can watch a DVD.'' said Namtar, moving closer to Seregor.  
''We can make our own romance instead.'' smiled Seregor.  
Namtar was getting drawn closer and closer to the singer by his deep green eyes. Slowly Seregor took off his tshirt over his head and threw it onto the floor by the couch. Namtar couldn't look away as Seregor smiled at him, bare chested and muscular. Seregor winked at Namtar and pulled him close with both arms, onto him. Namtar awkwardly pulled up his shirt and wriggled it off, throwing it on the floor with Seregors. Seregor's chest pressed against his, and he could feel their hearts beating together. The drummer was nervous but excited. His brother could come home at any moment.  
''we can't...'' said the drummer, trying to pull away.  
''Why?'' asked Seregor, worried that something had happened.  
''What if Ardek comes back?'' asked Namtar.  
Seregor put a finger to his lips.  
''Does it matter?'' he asked.  
Namtar thought about it for a moment. Seregor was irresistably hot, and his brother would understand. He hoped so anyway.  
Seregor's lips looked perfect and delicious. Namtar pushed his hair back over his shoulder and their mouths fell together softly. Nobody had ever kissed Namtar like this before. He brought his fingers up to Seregor's soft brown hair, and closed his eyes. He moved forwards, wrapping his arms around Seregor's neck. Seregor grabbed Namtar's hips and pulled their bodies together close. Seregor's left hand caressed namtar's back and his right hand opened the button of his drummer was breathing fast and very nervous his brother would come in.  
''Seregor... what are you doing?'' he asked, pulling away.  
''Taking off your clothes...'' said Seregor, stroking Namtar's arm  
''Why don't you try it?''  
''What?'' asked Namtar, confused.  
''Take off my pants Namtar.'' Said Seregor, guiding Namtar's hand down wards.  
The drummer started to un button Seregor's tight leather pants with his shaky hand.  
Suddenly there was a squeak as the door handle opened at the front of the bus.  
Seregor and Namtar stopped still. Namtar broke into a sweat and started to panic. How could they explain this to Ardek? Quickly, he moved back from Seregor and tried to do his pants up again, before his brother came in the room.  
''Hello?'' called Ardek.  
He appeared at the door, looking in at his 2 friends on the couch, doing up their pants in a hurry. They both looked up, guilty looking, and smiled nervously. Ardek looked puzzled.  
''Uh... What are you guys doing?'' he asked.  
''We're... just getting dressed for tonight. Trying on the new clothes.'' said Namtar, panicking.  
''Ok. Isn't that the same clothes you had on earlier?'' said Ardek, looking suspiciously at them.  
''no, but all our stuff looks the same!'' said Seregor, trying to lie to the keyboard player.  
Ardek came in and sat on the couch next to Namtar.  
''What happened to your hair? it's all messy.'' said Ardek.  
Namtar looked at his feet.  
''Headbanging to our new album. haha.'' he replied, trying to sound honest.  
''sounds like you guys had a real party here!'' said Ardek.  
''Too right we did. And we still have a party surprise for later.'' smiled Seregor.  
The cake was almost ready and they had avoided being caught by Ardek, for now.

Chapter 9

''wow that smells tasty!'' said Seregor.  
Ardek was shut out in the lounge so he couldn't see the cake until it was finished. Namtar put on the oven gloves and took the cake out of the oven. for once it wasnt burned. Namtar put the cake out to cool. Seregor was bored again and leaning on the door to keep Ardek out of the kitchen.  
''hey, do you want to help with the cake?'' asked Namtar.  
''Sure thing, I'm really bored.'' said Seregor, locking the door catch and going over to the sink.  
''What do you want me to help with?'' he asked.  
''You can make the icing.'' said Namtar, giving the singer a bowl and a spoon.  
''What color icing do you think would look good?''  
Seregor smiled at the drummer.  
''black of course!'' he said.  
Namtar took the black dye out of a bag on the kitchen counter and put 2 drops into the bowl. Seregor took the dye out of his hand and before he could say anything, he put all of the dye into the bowl.  
''What are you doing!?'' said Namtar, annoyed.  
''It has to be pitch black and evil, duh!'' said Seregor, mixing the sugar and dye together.  
Namtar shook his head and put the cake out of the pan onto a plate. Seregor mixed up the black icing and put it into the cake decorator.  
''You have to let it cool down first, the cake is still hot.'' said Namtar.  
Seregor looked at Namtar with his sexy green eyes.  
''you know Namtar, you look tastier than the cake... and hotter.'' whispered Seregor, smiling.  
''Shhhh! Ardek is next door!'' said Namtar, looking nervous.  
''And?'' said Seregor.  
''He's not allowed in here, remember?''  
Seregor held up the cake decorator and pointed it at the drummer.  
''What are you doing?'' he asked, looking at Seregor all confused.  
''I want you to taste this icing and see if I made it right.'' said the singer.  
''Stay still.''  
He took the cake decorator and painted Namtar's lips with the black icing like lipstick. Namtar recoiled and pulled a weird face.  
''We're not putting makeup on, we're baking.'' said the drummer.  
''But it does taste good. It's sweet.''  
Seregor put the cake decorator on the kitchen counter and put his hand on Namtar's arm, holding it tight.  
''Really? let me taste it too.'' he said, pushing the drummer against the kitchen counter and leaning close to him.  
Seregor ran his fingers through Namtar's hair, while his arms were around his waist tight as he licked the icing off Namtar's lips.  
''Seregor, please!'' whispered Namtar, terrified that his brother would come in again.  
''The lock is on the door...'' said Seregor, pulling away before leaning back in.  
He grasped Namtar's hand and pulled him closer. He kissed the drummer lightly at first, letting him taste the icing and the kisses. Namtar stared deep into seregor's eyes, seeing what he really wanted. Seregor hugged him and slipped his tounge inside of the drummer's mouth. Namtar squirmed around at the counter and didn't know where to put his hands. Seregor's hands were around Namtar's waist, going lower and lower. Namtar was sweating in panic, knowing that his brother was only a few feet away behind the flimsy door. He jumped as Seregor squeezed his butt and pushed his tongue deeper into Namtar's mouth. His grip tightened and then relaxed as they finally pulled away from each other, gasping for breath.  
''W-what are you doing?'' Asked Namtar, breathing so fast that he almost couldn't speak.  
Seregor was silent, black smears of icing all over his face like sugary corpsepaint. they stared into each others eyes, still holding one another but loosening their grip until they completely let go.  
''The cake is probably cool enough now.'' said Namtar, turning away and pointing at the cake on the plate.  
''Hey! what are you guys doing in there?'' shouted Ardek from the lounge.  
''Almost finished!'' Shouted Seregor, wiping his mouth on his hand.  
He picked up the cake decorator again, but this time he painted the icing on to the cake.  
''hey, we should draw the band logo on the cake in white.'' said Namtar, getting the sugar box and another cake decorator.  
Seregor painted the whole cake black until it was covered in icing.  
''you can do the logo, I'm too lazy.'' he said, letting Namtar use the white icing on the cake.  
''It looks good.'' He said.  
''Dont you think we should leave it to dry?'' asked Namtar.  
''It's fine, Ardek will eat it like that anyway.'' said Seregor, opening the door.  
Ardek was sitting on the couch, watching a movie and eating some potato chips. Namtar picked up the cake plate and they both went over to the couch.  
''You look like you've been eating the corpsepaint.'' said Ardek, staring at his bandmates.  
''We had to taste the icing!'' said Seregor.  
''Black icing?'' asked Ardek, puzzled.  
Namtar put the cake down on the table in front of his brother.  
''Cool! It's... great.'' said Ardek, looking at the melted cake.  
The white Icing had gone all grey and blurry and the black icing was melting onto the plate.  
''Hexed melting cake.'' Said Namtar, smiling.  
''it tastes better than it looks.'' said Seregor.  
Namtar wet back into the kitchen to get a knife and some plates, and Seregor sat on the couch next to Ardek.  
''Why did you bake a cake? It's not my birthday.'' asked Ardek.  
''Namtar wanted to make a tour celebration cake for us.'' said Seregor.  
Namtar came back with 3 plates and a knife to cut the cake. He cut the cake into pieces and put the melting slices onto the plates.  
''This is a celebration to our band and being best friends!'' said Namtar.  
Seregor smiled widely.  
''We've only got 2 hours until we're going into the venue, so don't eat all of that now.'' Said Ardek.  
''Watch this movie with me, it's really dark even though it's a romance.''

Chapter 10  
''hey guys we have to go and get ready.'' said Ardek.  
It was time to go for the show and the movie was finished.  
the band went out of the lounge and seregor went into the bed cabin. namtar stayed outside so that his brother didn't see him following seregor. Ardek was in the kitchen putting the cake plate back on the counter. Seregor came out of the bedroom with some bags and went in the bathroom, stroking Namtar's cheek as he went past. Namtar went into the bedroom and took his bags out from under the bunk bed. All of the clothes was black. Ardek came into the bedroom.  
''Namtar... are you nervous about playing tonight?'' he asked, looking serious.  
''uh... no, why?'' asked Namtar, confused.  
'' you've been acting kinda weird all day. You and Seregor, actually...'' Ardek trailed off slowly, looking under the bunk for his bags.  
Namtar looked annoyed at his brother but inside he was worried that his brother had figured it out.  
''No. Why do you say that?'' asked Namtar, looking at his brother.  
''I don't know. You guys are always sneaking around.'' said Ardek, still looking for his bags.  
''We aren't sneaking around. I guess you're imagining it.'' said Namtar.  
Seregor came in and smiled at the brothers. They stopped talking and smiled back at him.  
''Hey Seregor, have you seen my bags?'' asked Ardek.  
''I don't know, maybe you moved them into the bathroom or something earlier.'' said Seregor, shrugging his shoulders.  
''Maybe I'm a bit forgetful because I'm tired.'' said Ardek, going out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.  
Seregor winked at Namtar, who was confused. Ardek was looking around in the bathroom and they were alone together.  
''Listen, I think my brother knows something'' Said Namtar, looking worried.  
''Shhh. I hid his bags in the bathroom and the lounge so he'd go away.'' said seregor  
''Huh why?'' said Namtar.  
''How did my clothes end up behind the toilet!?'' shouted Ardek from the bathroom.  
''I don't know.'' shouted Seregor back, grinning.  
''Well dont come in here because I'm getting changed.'' Said Ardek.  
''There' s some weird stuff going on here.'' he thought, shaking his head.  
Seregor locked the bedroom door.  
''Seregor I think Ardek knows what we're up to.'' Said Namtar, taking his clothes out of the bags.  
''I don't think he does.'' said Seregor, taking off his shirt.  
Namtar was going to talk but he saw Seregor standing there shirtless and paused. He was so sexy.  
''Nice?'' asked Seregor, fliping his lush brown hair over his shoulders.  
The drummer nodded.  
''Let's get changed.'' said Seregor.  
He was really sexy and hot. Seregor took off his jeans.  
''wow.'' said Namtar.  
''We don't have much time, but you can put my outfit on me if you want to.'' said Seregor.  
''sure'' said Namtar.  
He put the new shirt and trousers on Seregor and then took off his own shirt. Sereogor gave him a tight black tank top.  
''I bought this for you.'' he said.  
''wow I love it.'' said Namtar.  
''I guess we shoudl unlock the door so Ardek can come in.'' said Seregor.

Chapter 11  
Ardek came into the bedroom.  
''Wow, you guys changed fast.'' he said.  
Seregor laughed and put his clothes on the bed.  
''When do we have to be on stage?'' asked Namtar, looking at his brother, who was staring strangely at Seregor.  
Something was up, but he didn't know what.  
''I can go and check with the venue, it's only through the subway and across the road.'' Said Ardek.  
''How long will that take?'' asked Namtar.  
Ardek knew that Seregor and his brother were up to something strange.  
''Uh, 15 or 20 minutes I guess. Give me half an hour.'' Replied Ardek.  
It would only take him 4 or 5 minutes to walk there, and a few minutes to speak to the organizer. If they were up to something, he'd come back and catch them in the act.  
''sure.'' nodded Seregor, smiling.  
Ardek left and put his shoes on. The past 2 days had been so weird, the others had been shopping together, sneaking around in the dark and changing their clothes while he was out. They'd been having parties of some kind every time he left the room and they'd even locked him out of the kitchen. He didn't know what was going on, but something was wrong with his band mates and he wasn't being included in anything. they seemed far to happy to get him away from them and they played really badly the night before. Maybe they were doing some weird new drugs.  
Ardek walked off towards the subway, thinking about all of the strange things going on with his band.  
''Well... What can we do in 30 minutes?'' asked Seregor, grinning at Namtar.  
The drummer shrugged. Seregor looked at him wildly and reached out to stroke his blonde hair.  
''I have an idea...'' said Seregor, looking wickedly at the drummer.  
''What's that?'' asked Namtar, worried.  
Seregor leat in and whispered into Namtar's ear. Namtar looked shocked for a moment, turning to look at Seregor.  
''You're serious?'' he asked, keeping as quiet as possible.  
''mhm.'' nodded Seregor, licking his lips.  
''Oh my god.'' thought Namtar.  
''Come in the bathroom, we can brush our hair, and then...'' Said Seregor, taking Namtar's hand and dragging him out of the bedroom.  
They went into the bathroom and closed the door. Seregor locked it and went over to the sink, where the mirror was. Namtar followed him, standing behind him. Seregor took his hair brush out of his bag and started to brush his long brown hair. Namtar was spellbound by his beautiful hair and he stared at Seregor's reflection in the mirror. it was so hot to watch the singer brushing his waist long hair like that.  
''You have beautiful hair.'' Said Namtar, stroking the back of Seregor's head with his hand.  
His hair was thick and silky and it felt amazing.  
''So do you... Can I brush your hair too?'' asked Seregor, turning around to face the drummer.  
''I'd love that'' said Namtar.  
Seregor took the brush and started brushing Namtar's hair. He was very careful and every time he used the brush he ran his fingers through the drummer's hair too. Namtar was so happy, but nervous about the singer's plans after. He was worried that Ardek was watching them. Seregor brushed Namtar's hair back over his shoulder and with every brush stroke he was kissing the drummer's ear softly.  
''oh my god... wow'' said Namtar quietly.  
Seregor started brushing the other side of namtar's hair, slowly moving down from his ear to kiss the side of his neck while the other hand was brushing. After a few minutes he put the brush down on the sink and held Namtar's neck with both hands. The drummer smiled broadly, putting his arms around Seregor's waist.  
''so...'' said Seregor.  
There was a clatter from the lounge. They both jumped and Namtar looked around, scared.  
''Ardek!'' he whispered, pulling away from Seregor and unbolting the bathroom door.  
''Maybe he forgot something. or maybe it's one of the crew members.'' said seregor quietly.  
He looked down at the floor, disappointed. They'd been interupterd again.  
Namtar stepped out of the bathroom and went into the lounge. Ardek was standing near the couch, looking around the room.  
''Hey, did you forget something?'' said Namtar, smiling fakely at his brother.  
''No, I forgot how close that venue is.'' Said Ardek, trying to see if Seregor was behind Namtar.  
''Where's Seregor?''  
''He's in the bathroom I think.'' Said Namtar, trying not to look shifty.  
Ardek nodded, disappointed that he didn't catch them smoking crazy drugs or hiding a body. Seregor came out of the bathroom and looked over Namtar's shoulder.  
''Hey Ardek, what's up?'' he asked, confused.  
''The venue is only a few minutes away, I didn't know we were parked so close.'' Said Ardek.  
''Oh, that's cool. When are we supposed to be on?'' said Seregor, trying to look excited.  
''We aren't on stage for a while, there's 3 support bands and we're early. I guess we can do something else for a while.'' said Ardek, looking at the watch on the bed table that Seregor had taken off.  
''Sure, but I dont wanna watch another movie.'' said Ardek.  
''no way, romance is so boring!'' said Namtar, looking at Seregor.  
''Well there's comics in my bag.'' said Ardek.  
''cool, we can read comics!'' said Namtar smiling.  
''I'm still trying to figure out how my clothes ended up behind the toilet and under the sink.'' said Ardek, looking at the others suspiciously.  
''I guess you left them in there.'' said Seregor, looking at the floor.  
''What? why would I do that?'' Asked Ardek, confused.  
''I dunno. You're weird.' Laughed Seregor.  
Ardek was getting really suspicious and he wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on. Everyone was acting so strangely and something was wrong.  
''Uh... Actually I want to talk to you Seregor.'' he said, thinking of another plan.  
''What about?'' asked Seregor shrugging.  
''Music stuff, you know... The keyboard parts to go with the vocals. Plus we haven't had a chance to hang out around the city yet. the venue is only down there, so it won't take long to get there.''  
Namta fiddled with his hair. He was really nervous that his brother knew about him and seregor.  
''Uh, sure thing. So you want to go out?'' asked Seregor, confused by Ardek's sudden interest.  
''Sure. I know some places here.'' Replied Ardek.  
''Uh, can I come too?'' asked Namtar, panicking.  
''You've been out all day and you can't play drums if your legs are tired. I thought you wanted to read comics?'' Said Ardek, trying to keep Namtar out of the way.  
''But I'm not tired...'' Said Namtar, annoyed.  
''He's right you know, chill out. We'll be back soon. This stuff is only about the vocals in the band.'' said Seregor.  
Namtar glared angrily at him. He didn't know what was going on.  
''Don't worry, we'll be back soon.'' he smiled.  
Namtar threw himself down on the bed with the clothes angrily.  
Ardek and Seregor left the bedroom and went into the lounge to put their shoes on.  
''What's wrong with Seregor? He doesn't want me there.'' thought Namtar, upset.  
He felt rejected... the singer couldn't leave him alone 10 minutes ago.  
Ardek and Seregor got out of the tour bus and walked off into the street. It was dark now and all of the stores had the lights on. Seregor lit a cigarette and Ardek walked in front.  
''Where are we going?'' asked Seregor, looking at the keyboard player.  
''There' s a resturant here, it's pretty good.'' said Ardek, stopping and turning around.  
''A resturant?'' asked Seregor, confused.  
''Yeah, they have sushi.'' Said Ardek.  
''cool. What's up with the music?'' Said Seregor, looking around the street.  
There wasn't many people around and only a few cars were parked in the parking lot. Ardek didn't reply and kept walking ahead of the singer.  
''Hey, slow down. Why's this so urgent?'' asked Seregor, jogging to catch up with Ardek at the end of the parking lot.  
''Urgent? it isn't, but we don't have all night.'' said Ardek, looking over his shoulder.  
They stopped for a passing car and crossed the street. Seregor stood under the street lamp and lit his cigarette again because it'd gone out.

Chapter 12  
Namtar had been watching them out of the bus window.  
''Where are they going?'' he whispered, watching them cross the street together.  
''I guess I'm in serious trouble. What if they have a fight?''  
Namtar jumped off the bed and ran into the lounge to grab his coat and shoes.  
''I have to follow them.'' he thought.  
He put on his shoes and hoodie as fast as he could and ran out of the door.  
Seregor and Ardek started to walk again, towards the street corner.  
''So, how does the show look tonight?'' Asked Ardek.  
''Same setlist as yesterday.'' replied Seregor, lagging behind the keyboard player.  
It didn't take long for Namtar to catch up with them. He stopped at the street corner on the other side of the road. They were walking down the street together talking, but he couldn't hear anything from that distance. Namtar stayed on the other side of the street, trying not to catch anyone's attention.  
''wow, they're walking fast.'' he thought, following behind on the opposite side of the street.  
''They must be in a hurry for something.''  
There werent many streetlights on that side and they probably wouldn't be able to see him there. Seregor and Ardek walked to the end of the street and crossed over again, past the stores and bank. Namtar was sneaking behind them, trying to watch everything they were doing. He was really scared that Ardek had already said something to Seregor.  
''It's over there.'' Ardek pointed.  
There was a resturant near the side street with a big red sign at the front and some wooden benches.  
''Cool.'' said Seregor, wondering why Ardek had taken him out to a random resturant.  
They started to walk faster up the street. Hopefully they'd be back in time to get ready for the show.  
''Where are they going and what is Ardek pointing at?'' thought Namtar, looking around at the different buildings.

Seregor and Ardek went into the resturant.  
Namtar was watching them closely.  
''They're going to a resturant? what?'' he thought to himself.  
The resturant was mostly empty, and there was only one person at the counter. Ardek went up to the counter.  
''Hey, please can we have a table and the menu?'' he asked.  
The waiter pointed at a table near the window and gave Ardek a card with the menu on it. Seregor went over and pulled up a chair and Ardek followed, handing him the menu. Seregor looked at it for a while and handed it back.  
''What are you having?'' asked Ardek.  
''I don't know, you choose it. '' Said Seregor, smiling.  
''What the hell? Are they on a date?!'' thought Namtar, trying to see across the street. he was watching them sat at the table in the window talking and smiling.  
''I have to get closer. I hope they don't notice me.'' he said to himself.  
Angrily he crossed over to the resturant and crept around to the benches outside. He could see into the window where seregor and ardek were sitting, but that meant that they could see him too. Namtar put his hood up and sat on the bench outside of the resturant, hoping they wouldn't recognise him there.  
The pair sat at the table and the waiter came over to ask them what they wanted. They both ordered sushi and wine and Ardek paid for it. Seregor was uneasy, although Ardek was being kind. Maybe Namtar was right.  
''So... what are we talking about? Music?'' asked Seregor, looking up at Ardek.  
''Kind of.'' said Ardek, looking around to make sure no one was listening to him.  
''Kind of?'' asked Seregor nervously.  
''It's about you, and my brother.'' said Ardek.  
Seregor went cold and looked down at the floor. It was very hard to explain.  
''Uh, what about me and Namtar?'' he asked, trying to sound causual.  
''He's acting... weird. both of you are acting weird.'' said Ardek, looking hard atthe singer.  
''Weird?'' asked Seregor.  
''Look, since the rehearsals and the moment you got on the bus, you've both been acting really strange. Sneaking out, sneaking around at night, making random cakes, getting dressed together and avoiding me.'' said Ardek, putting his hands on the table.  
He pasued as the waiter brought over their wine and food.  
Namtar couldn't hear them from outside, but he watched them taking the food and the wine. He was so annoyed to see them on a date together.  
''What's going on? I can't believe it. They told me to stay away so they could go on a date together.'' thought Namtar, trying to see what they were talking about.  
''I don't know why. Maybe you're noticing it more because youre here all the time?'' said Seregor awkardly.  
''We're always together. There's something weird going on, and I want to make sure my brother is ok.'' Said Ardek.  
He looked hard at Seregor who was eating sushi rolls.  
''Ok. It really isn't important, but he's fine. ok?'' said Seregor.  
''You aren't doing drugs or anything dangerous are you?'' asked Ardek.  
''No, no. Nothing like that.'' Said Seregor, wondering if Ardek actually knew anything at all.  
''Promise me?'' said Ardek.  
''I promise you. It's fine. Just, I feel kind of awkward.'' Said Seregor, looking right at the keyboard player across the table.  
Ardek smiled ad started to eat. He still wanted to know what was going on, but he believed what Seregor was saying. He patted Seregor's hand on the table and smiled.  
Namtar stood up angrily. He'd seen enough. Seregor was dating his brother now, maybe he was better than him. He walked away from the resturant and back down the street, shaking and sick. He thought that Seregor loved him, but it wasn't true. He headed back towards the bus down the dark streets.  
Seregor and Ardek were finishing their food and the wine glasses were empty.  
''I guess we should get back soon. We have to take the stuff inside and get ready.'' Said Seregor, standing up from his chair.  
Ardek nodded and stood up too. They left the resturant and started to walk back to the bus.  
''I hope Namtar is ok, he seemed kinda dissapointed.'' said Seregor, looking at Ardek.  
''He's fine, I'm sure.'' said Ardek, smiling.

Chapter 13

Namtar was sitting under a tree in the parking lot. HE didn't know if he should cry or laugh, it seemed so stupid to love another band member who was a guy. He'd never wanted a girlfriend or a boyfriend, he only liked making music. He couldn't believe that Seregor wanted to date him and his brother at the same time without the other knowing - what a bastard! he sat looking at his feet for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours. How could Seregor do this to him? He'd never noticed Seregor flirting with Ardek before, but he'd always wink or brush against Namtar. maybe he'd been dating Ardek for a long time and Namtar hadn't noticed it, or maybe it had just happened on this tour. Either way, he wouldn't let Seregor play with his feelings like that.  
Ardek and Seregor returned to the parking lot andwent to the bus.  
''You know, Namtar is totally safe, but maybe you should know.'' Said Seregor, looking guilty at Ardek.  
Ardek shrugged, looking up at the singer.  
''It's not my business, as long as my brother is safe. You need some privacy too, I know that now.'' replied Ardek.  
seregor smiled weakly.  
''well, we haen't even had...'' he trailed off, stepping onto the bus.  
Ardek was already inside and things seemed to be clearer now, so Seregor stayed silent.  
Neither of them noticed Namtar sitting under the tree in the corner of the parking lot and the drummer didn't notice them getting onto the bus.  
''Hey Namtar, we're back.'' called Ardek, looking around the bus.  
Seregor turned on the lights.  
''Namtar?'' he called again, getting no response from his brother.  
''I guess he's fallen asleep with the comic books... Dork.'' laughed Seregor, now feeling better because he didn't have to hide everything now.  
If Ardek caught them together, he would probably understand why they were both acting strangely.  
''we have to get ready for the show soon, but let him sleep.'' said Ardek, sitting down on the couch.  
Seregor sat next to him, lighting another cigarette. he turned and looked at the keyboard player.  
''So.. uh, what is it like to have a little brother?'' asked Seregor  
''It's amazing. I'm lucky, I have a talented one!'' laughed Ardek.  
''I know, he's the heart of the band!'' said Seregor nodding.  
''I'm sorry I seemed so suspicious, I just worry about him, big brother thing i Guess.'' said Ardek, twiddling his thumbs.  
''I understand, you're just caring. Me too, I care about Namtar a lot.'' Said Seregor smiling.  
If only Ardek knew.  
''He's always been shy and kept to himself, but I worry about stuff he gets up to when I'm not here.'' said Ardek.  
Seregor nodded again.  
''He's always shy.  
Ardek smiled back. He was still wondering what the 'something' was that they were up to, but he trusted Seregor's words about it being harmless.  
''so... What was he like when he was younger?'' asked Seregor, curious.  
''He was Namtar junior lol.'' said Ardek, laughing.  
''Lots of girlfriends and parties?'' asked Seregor, wondering what his beloved drummer had been up to in the past.  
Ardek laughed.  
''I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend, only a pet pig and a drumset. He's too shy for parties and girlfriends.''  
''oh, I see.'' said Seregor awkwardly.  
He paused and there was a horrible silence while Seregor thought of how he should ask what he wanted to. He cleared his throat and looked at Ardek, in the eyes.  
''No offense... but is NAmtar, uh, gay?'' he asked.  
Ardek raised an eyebrow and looked at Seregor.  
''I dunno. He hasn't had a boyfriend either, I've never thought about it before.'' He said, puzzled.  
Seregor couldnt help but stare at ardek, even though it was so obvious.  
''Even if he is gay, I wouldn't care... He's my brother, you know? I don't know about you, but being gay isn't so bad, he could be a psycho murderer or something.''  
Seregor laughed. Ardek didn't care about it, so maybe things could work out after all.  
''Actually, psycho murderer is kinda cool too.'' said Seregor.  
They both nodded and laughed. Ardek turned and loked at seregor honestly.  
''You know, I see us all as a family. He's my little brother, but we're al brothers. it's a family here. I don't care if he's gay or a psycho, and I hope you feel the same. We can't split up over stuff.'' said Ardek.  
''I agree, we're a family.'' said Seregor.  
He felt so much better to hear it. One day, Ardek would know the truth, but at least he seemed alright with the idea. When he found out the truth, he might act differently, but there as a chance that everything would be the same as before.  
Ardek thought that Seregor was being very odd, but he let it slip.  
''so, who's going to wake up Namtar. Were on soon.'' Said Seregor.  
''He's always grumpy when he wakes up... We're a family, so he's your brother too. You do it'' laughed Ardek.  
''thanks a lot'' said Seregor laughing, although really he would love to see Namtar peacefully asleep, kiss him on the cheek and wake him up gently.  
''Well, we're on soon enough, so I guess I'll go wake him up now.'' Said Seregor, getting up from the couch.  
Ardek smiled. Everything was fine again... Or was it?  
Seregor went into the bedroom quietly. The door didn't creak and all of the lights were off. He could give Namtar his special surprise.  
''What if he heard us talking?'' thought Seregor.  
''That would be so great, he would feel better about Ardek being around.''  
Seregor crept up to the bed. Everything was so weirdly silent.  
Seregor leaned over the bed, everything looked dark and shadowed in the bus.  
'Namtar?'' he whispered, leaning over the bed.  
There was nothing, not even snoring.  
''Namtar?'' he asked again quietly.  
Silence.  
Seregor reached over to the sheet and pulled it back slowly.  
There was a pile of comic books and a pillow.  
Namtar and his coat were missing.  
''Namtar?'' seregor called out around the room, but there was no one there.  
''Ardek?'' called Seregor, panicking.  
''What's up?'' shouted the keyboard player.  
''We have a big problem.'' Replied Seregor.  
''huh?'' asked Ardek, coming into the bedroom.  
''Where's Namtar?'' He asked, looking at the empty bed.  
''I don't know... I guess he went out.'' said Seregor, wondering where Namtar was.  
''I guess he went out. He'll be back soon, there's a show on.'' said Ardek.

Chapter 14

''Seregor, we're in serious trouble!'' shouted Ardek.  
Both of them had looked through every room on the bus and all around the parking lot. They couldn't find the drummer anywhere and they were supposed to beon stage in an hour.  
''We're missing a drummer, and I'm missing a brother. Damn!'' thought the keyborad player, running up to Seregor.  
''What do we do?'' asked seregor, looking worried.  
''I dont know, we cant play without a drummer and what if somethings happened to him?'' panicked Ardek.  
Seregor shrugged at looked sadly at Ardek.  
''You pack up the equipment and I'll go outside and look again.'' he said, going to the front of the bus to the door.  
''ok. Please help me find my brother. we need him.'' said ardek, worried.  
seregor went out into the parking lot and looked around, but he couldnt see Namtar anywhere. If he was hiding somewhere he was doing it well. there was no one around and Namtar's phone was off.  
''damn!'' thought seregor, going back to the bus.  
''what will we do without a drummer?''  
in the lounge Ardek was packing up the keyboard and cables ready to take into the venue for the crew to set up. Seregor came in and looked sadly at Ardek.  
''He's not out in the parking lot... I dunno what to do.'' said the singer.  
''Why would he just disappear like this?'' said Ardek, looking concerned.  
''He usually likes to stay here all the time''  
they both shrugged and started to zip up the cases with the instruments in. Seregor looked up out of the window at the tree next to the bus. There was someone sitting behind it in the darkness ad he thought that he was seeing wrong, maybe he'd had too much wine earlier.  
There was definitely someone out there. Seregor stared for a while until the person moved, there was some long blonde hair blowing over their shoulder.  
''Namtar!'' thought Seregor and he elbowed ardek hard.  
''Hey! what the..?'' asked the keyboard player, looking up at seregor.  
''I found Namtar. He's under the tree out there.'' said Seregor poitning at the window.  
Ardek's eyes lit up and he squinted. Yep, it was definitely NAmtar sitting behind the tree.  
''whats he doing?'' asked Seregor, confused.  
''I dunno. he didn't listen to us when we called him.'' said ardek, relieved to see his brother again.  
''He's probably got his MP3 on.'' laughed Seregor.  
''Should I go see him?''  
Ardek looked hard at his brother. something looked wrong, he looked sad.  
''No, I'm his brother. I'll go see him.'' said Ardek, shaking his head and walking towards the door of the coach.  
''What the hell is up with Namtar?'' thought seregor, watching Ardek walk up to the tree.  
Ardek tapped his brother on the shoulder, but he didn't flinch.  
''Namtar? are you ok?'' he asked, leaning in next to his brother.  
''I guess.'' whispered Namtar sadly, looking at his feet.  
''What's wrong?'' asked his brother, worried at how sad the drummer looked.  
''It's nothing.'' replied Namtar.  
Ardek knew that wasnt true but he didnt want to pry.  
''We have to go and get ready for the show... We were really worried about you, you know?'' Said Ardek.  
Namtar nodded slowly and stood up from the floor. HE looked really depressed and like he had been crying. Ardek was really worried, but he lead namtar back onto the bus without asking any questions.  
''Omg Namtar! what happened?'' asked Seregor, looking at the drummer wide eyed and excited to see him again.  
''Nothing.'' Said Namtar again, pushing past Seregor and his brother and going into the bedroom to get his bags.  
''What's wrong with him?'' whispered Seregor, looking sharply at Ardek.  
''I dunno... he seems so sad.'' said Ardek, trying to see what his brother was up to.  
''We'll figure it out later. WE have to get these bags off the bus and get the roadies to take them into the venue.'' Said Seregor, picking up two of the bags and going to the door.  
Ardek nodded and followed with his keyboard.  
Namtar followed them but he stayed behind the others and looked at the floor. He was so upset about seeing his brother dating seregor earlier that he didnt want to play with them any more. They put the bags outside of the bus and called the crew over to help them carry the equipment.  
''Where's the venue again?'' asked Seregor, looking at Ardek.  
''It's only down through the subway and across the other side of that street'' said ardek pointing.  
''Everyone follow me!'' shouted Ardek, gesturing at the other people to follow him down to the subway.  
The road crew followed with Seregor and Namtar trailed behind, looking at the floor.  
they all walked down the steps into the dark and everyone was following Ardek closely. The road was above their heads and they could hear the cars drinving over the top. The wind was really cold down there and Seregor shivered. He didnt like the cold at all.  
''How do we get into the venue without being seen?'' asked Seregor, looking at Ardek.  
''The fans will all be outside waiting for the doors to open and they'll mob us if they see us going in there. I dint want Namtar to get upset.''  
Ardek Smiled.  
''Walk along the opposite side of the street and then cross over at the street corner, you can stay in the shadows andget straight to the back door.''  
''Great.'' smiled Seregor.  
They could see the street lights glowing from the top of the stairs on the other side of the subway.  
''It's just across the street, but we'll turn right and walk that way so that no one sees us.'' said Ardek.  
they all climbed up the stairs and out onto the street. The venue building was facing them from across the road and there was a queue of fans waiting to go inside.  
''There's a lot of support acts, so there's no big hurry, but we still have to unpack and put on our makeup.'' said Ardek, turning right and walking down to the dark street corner.  
no one noticed the road crew and carach angren walking down and across to the venue and the silently sneaked around to the back of the venue. They went into the back door and into a long white hallway with some posters on the walls. There were some concert flyers with their faces on on the floor where the promoters had been earlier. they walked up the hallway until they came to a door on the left.  
''CARACH ANGREN'' said the sign on the door.  
''WEll i guess that's our room lol'' Said Ardek laughing.  
they all went inside and inthe middle of the room was a table with sandwiches and free water. there was 2 couches and free wifi for the band, and a mirror to put on makeup.  
''Nice room'' said Seregor, putting his bag on the floor and falling down onto the couch.  
He smiled at Namtar who was staring sadly at him and patted the seat beside him, gesturing for him to come and sit down next to him. Namtar looked away and stayed standing in the doorway.  
''Wow... he must be upset about something.'' thought Seregor, confused.  
The road crew went back into the hall and to the backstage to unpack the equipment and ardek sat down next to seregor. Namtar sat on a chair in the corner of the room away from the other two.  
''Don't want to sit on the couch?'' asked Ardek, looking at his brother and hoping that he'd come and sit on the couch with them.  
Namtar didnt speak and he looked at his feet. There was an awkward pause for a minute.  
''Hey... what's wrong?' asked Seregor, trying to get Namtar's attention.  
''I said NOTHING.'' said the drummer harshly, slapping his hands into his lap.  
the others looked at each other in silence. Namtar was REALLY upset.  
Seregor and Ardek took the makeup out of the bag on the floor and took out a mirror. they started to put on corpsepaint, but the drummer didnt want to join in.  
''Hey namtar... need some makeup?'' asked seregor.  
The drummer shrugged.  
Ardek got up and went over to his brother with the corpsepaints, putting an arm around him. THe drummer flinched and turned away.  
''Look Namtar, whatever's wrong, we need to put it away and play the show first, ok? but I know something is wrong.'' he said quietly, leaning near his brother even though he didnt like it.  
He gave his brother the mirror and and some makeup. Ardek went to sit down and Seregor looked at him strangely. something was very wrong.  
The drummer put the makeup on silently in the corner, facing away from his bandmates.  
One of the road crew came back into the room and smiled at seregor and ardek on the couch, he didnt notice namtar sulking in the corner.  
''HEy ardek, i need you to come and sort out this keyboard, we dunno how to use it.'' said the roadie, gesturing at the door.  
''sure.'' said Ardek, getting up off the couch again and going to the door. He looked at namtar sitting there and patted his arm. Namtar didnt move.  
''I need to help them out with my keyboard. I'll meet you backstage in a while.'' Whispered Ardek, trying to smile at his brother.  
Namtar didnt say anything. Ardek left the room with the roadie and he was alone with Seregor. The singer didnt know if he should say anything, but he didnt like to see Namtar like this.  
''uh... Namtar?''  
The drummer ignored him.  
''Namtar listen.''  
He glanced up from the floor and looked at seregor angrily.  
''What's wrong? You were fine when we left.''  
Namtar turned around, frowning at Seregor.  
''What the hell.'' he said, closing his eyes so that he didnt have to look at the singer.  
''What the hell what?'' asked Seregor, confused.  
''You KNOW.'' barked Namtar, staring hard into the singer's eyes.  
''I don't know'' said Seregor, even more confused.  
''You.. you're dating HIM. You're DATING ARDEK TOO!'' he shouted, tears in his eyes  
Seregor looked shocked and confused.  
''WHAT?'' said the singer, annoyed and confused.  
He stood up from the couch and went over to Namtar, who was standing up and crying.  
''You think that I'm dating Ardek?'' He said in disbelief.  
''I KNOW you're dating him. I followed you!'' shouted Namtar.  
Now Seregor understood. Namtar had followed them out, but he didnt understand what was going on.  
''You're so wrong. Did you hear us talking?'' asked Seregor, getting closer to the drummer.  
''I saw!'' sniveled Namtar.  
''Ardek wanted to know what we were doing... he was worried about YOU!'' shouted Seregor, angry.  
''He sort of knows about what's going on, he wanted to check that I wasnt hurting YOU! It was an excuse to ask ME! He couldnt ask in front of you Namtar because he didnt want to upset you!''  
Seregor was sad and angry too.  
''Really? How can I believe that?'' asked Namtar, looking up.  
The tears were making the black paint run down his face.  
''He thought we were doing drugs or stealing... He was worried that I was making you do bad things. That was all... e bought sushi to keep me there, so that I could listen to him. He's fine with it Namtar. You can ask him.''  
The drummer looked up at Seregor, sorry.  
''he... he was checking up on me?'' asked Namtar, trying to sound calm.  
''Yes. I promised that I'd look after you.'' said Seregor, reaching out and stroking the drummer's arm.  
''I... I'm so sorry...'' said Namtar, realizing how stupid he'd been  
''I am so sorry.''  
Seregor shook his head.  
''it's ok... I'm sorry that I didnt tell you earlier, but you were gone. Ardek is kind of protective with you. He really cares about you Namtar.''  
Namtar nodded and stopped crying as the singer's arms embraced him. Seregor kissed him on the cheek softly and held him tight.  
''Are you ok?'' He asked, looking into the drummer's bright blue eyes.  
Namtar nodded and laughed.  
''I'm so stupid.'' he giggled.  
''Me too.'' smiled Seregor, caressing tNamtar's long blonde hair.  
The drummer pressed up against Seregor and stroked the back of his hair softly. Suddenly Seregor pushed Namtar against the wall of the dressing leaned back against the wall and seregor leaned into him. His hand was around Namtar's waist, the other hand behind his head. Then he leaned in slowly pressing his lips against Namtar's cheek.  
''You're gonna ruin my makeup.'' said Namtar.  
''You ruined it with all those tears!'' said Seregor jokingly.  
The drummer looked so hot in all of his makeup and stage clothes, creepy in a sexy way.  
Seregor smiled. He pulled namtar close for a hug before pressing his lips against the drummer's. Namtar started kissing back and seregor responded by pushing him tighter against the wall that was behind them. Namtar felt Seregor's tongue run across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. The singer ran his fingers through Namtar's hair and pulled him closer. He pulled away for a second, putting his face next to Namtar's ear.  
''I love you.''  
Namtar smiled widely.  
''I think we should tell Ardek what's going on after the show.'' Said Seregor, looking seriously at the drummer, his hands on his shoulders.  
Namtar gasped and looked at him wide eyed.  
''What?''  
''We should tell Ardek about us.'' replied Seregor  
''But we can't...''  
The drummer looked scared.  
''We can. I asked him if he would be mad if you had a boyfriend, and he said it didn't matter because your his brother.''  
Seregor paused.  
''We're going to explain it to him together, ok?''  
Namtar thought about it. Ardek probably knew already... what was teh worst that could happen? he nodded nervously and smiled weakly at seregor.  
''We can clear up this mess and be happy.''  
''are you sure?'' asked Namtar, looking up at Seregor.  
''Well, this is no fairytale... but Ardek understands. It will be fine.'' Smiled Seregor.  
They stepped away from each other and went to sit on the couch. The show was going to happen soon, and then they would tell Ardek.

-  
Seregor and Namtar looked at eachother nervously.  
The show had been great, and now Ardek was sitting on the couch with them, relaxing.  
''Great show guys.'' he smiled and opened a beer.  
''Uh, ardek...'' said Seregor nervously.  
''Yeah?'' asked ardek turning to face the singer.  
''I have... we have to tell you something.''  
Seregor looked very seriously at Ardek, trying to keep calm and think of a way to say it.  
''what's up?'' asked Ardek curiously.  
''i... i...'' Seregor paused.  
There was only one way to do this.  
He reached over, Namtar looking confused. Sereogr grabbed the back of Namtar's head and pulled them together tightly. He caressed Namtar's earlobe, his fingers supporting the back of Namtar's head as he firmly locked lips with the drummer.  
after a minute or so Seregor pulled away and turned back to Ardek, who was staring intently at the pair.  
''That's what's going on.'' Said Seregor firmly.  
''Oh... I see. You're...'' Ardek was lost for words.  
Why hadn't he noticed before? it was so obvious now that he thought about it.  
Namtar couldnt look at his brother and his face burned up. it seemed so awful, but it was too late now. And he couldnt stop loving Seregor.  
The singer nodded.  
''We're in love, Ardek.''  
There was a short silence, Ardek staring at them both.  
Suddenly he smiled broadly.  
''Actually... that's really cute. Great job Namtar! You arent single any more!''  
Namtar looked up in surprise.  
''huh?''  
Ardek smiled.  
''it's cute. Seregor, you better look after him!'' Said the Keyboard player, laughing.  
Namtar was relieved, and smiled back.  
''Now... who wants a beer?'' asked Ardek, grinning widely.  
Seregor put his arm around Namtar and smiled too.  
There was a happy ending after all.  
The end ^_^


End file.
